Ciyus Miapah Show!
by Archie Medes
Summary: Para kepo-ers beraksi. Naruto and Sakura as a host. First victim: Sasuke. Happy Birthday Hinata! SH inside. Don't judge it before you read it ;)


**Disclaimer :: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated :: T(een)**

**Warning :: Peran beberapa tokoh yang Kepo, bagi yang anti alay, silahkan saja baca dan diharapkan tidak muntah. Please, this is not bashing chara fict. Don't make it serious. Don't judge it before you read it ;)**

**.**

**.**

**Ciyus Miapah Show**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Uzumaki Naruto selaku pembawa acara yang cakep cakep bokep ini di acara Ciyus Miapah Show!" Seru seorang pemuda berambut duren jabrik dengan aksesoris serba _blink-blink_, bukan hanya aksesoris, bahkan stelan baju yang dikenakan, kuku, bibir sampai bulu matanya pun berkilau-kilau ketika disinari cahaya _spotlight. _Mari kita ragukan dalaman seperti apa yang dia pakai.

"Lagi? Helllloooo? Ini acara perdana kita, Per _to the_ Da _to the_ Na, PEDALAMA-ups salah, PERDANA. Mari saya perkenalkan diri, saya Haruno Sakura. Host sekseh yang hot ini akan mengajak loe, loe dan loe pada buka-buka aib para manusia yang mendapat mukzijat dari Dewa Jash-Apaan kamu Naruto? Gue lagi sibuk nge-host elu malah ngakak gegulingan!"

Si jabrik duren yang tengah gegulingan di bawah kolong meja terantuk setelah berniat untuk bangun, "Apa maksud loe dengan host sekseh yang hot? Dada rata tempat setrikaan emang hot sih-AWW! Apaan sih loe Sakura!"

Setelah itu kita dapat memprediksi bahwa Naruto mendapat bogem mentah, tendangan di -piiip-, tamparan, cubitan, sentuhan, ciuman, desah-Ups ngelantur-dari Sakura.

"So, bagi para ibu-ibu, cewek-cewek maupun sissy-sissy yang merasa dirinya kepo, inilah _show _yang cocok bagi anda-anda. Tentu saja gue nggak kepo. Bayarannya jadi host saja yang tinggi makanya saya disini sekarang. Hidup semakin susah. Ramen juga dijual via internet(?) sekarang," jelas Naruto yang kelihatan hampir mewek dengan alasan yang abnormal. Bahkan kita bisa lihat sekarang bola matanya yang _blink-blink_.

"Eh, Bujang lapuk, nggak usah nge-curhat disini deh. Loe juga kepo tuh. Cari tahu soal korban pertama kita. Mulai dari _display picture_ di _Blackberry Messanger _sampe album foto pas dia masih sebesar tahu lontong pun loe cari." Sewot Sakura tentang ke-kepo-an rekannya, Naruto.

"Eh, buset. Kok loe bisa tau? Pake ilmu hitam apa loe?" Curiga Naruto. Seingatnya dia telah menyamar dengan amat sangat rapi. Tanpa baju dan segala tetek bengeknya yang _blink-blink_ tentu saja.

"Adoeh, please deh. Nyokapnya saja sampe nangis kejejeran ngeliat loe yang entung-entung banget. Masa' cuma mau liat foto album pas dia sebesar tahu lontong, loe pake baju detektive ala suku dayak. Capedeee!," seru Sakura sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di jidatnya yang rata dan lebar tentunya.

"Lupakan tentang itu. Sudah Natalan, Santa sudah pulang ke kampung halamannya," cerocos Naruto asal-asalan. "Penonton sekalian pasti pada penasaran 'kan siapa korban kita yang pertama? Yuk'z liat'z video'z satu'z ini'z!" Seru Naruto mengebu-ngebu.

'Mulai deh penyakit lebaynismnya.' Batin penonton.

-_On Video_-

Video terlihat menyorot kaki seseorang yang sedang berdiri. Kemudian gambar video bergerak naik dan naik hingga menyoroti bagian belakang rambut sang korban yang entahlah berwarna apa soalnya warna rambut yang disensor serta kualitas video yang setara dengan film bokep berekstensi .3gp(?). Dengan nistanya kembali, gambar video bergerak turun menyoroti bokong sang korban yang-entahlah, terlihat kembang kempis.

"Eh, lagi ngapain sih lu, Sas?" Terdengar suara si kepo yang terdengar seperti suara Naruto atau bisa dikatakan itu memang Naruto.

"Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget? Atau malah mau tau badai?" Kemudian si korban menimpali pertanyaan Naruto dengan tingkat kelebay-an Naruto yang setingkat.

"Ah, ribet. Pinjam be-be-mu donk, Saskey!"

"Wani piro?" Jadi sekarang kita bisa tau bahwa kekayaan keluarga Uchiha berasal dari rental sekejap be-be si bungsu.

"Ceban deh! Bentar aja!" Paksa Naruto.

"Oke-oke. Lagian gue dipanggil nyokap gue bentar. Nih be-be gue. Jangan hilangin. Kalo hilang gue nggak mau digantiin ama hape Ecia loe yang busuk itu. Mana cebannya?"

"Ngutang dlu deh. Sana-sana temuin nyokap loe."

"Yaelah. Ya udah deh. Bentar, jangan kemana-mana."

"A-ye! Captain," kemudian terdengar cekikin Naruto. Dan gambar video bergerak menampilkan profile be-be-em dengan display name Chacukee Ushiha :* :*. Bukan, itu bukan display name yang Sasuke buat melainkan kerjaan Naruto yang perlu dipuji oleh Sasuke Haters.

Kemudian, Naruto memeriksa chat be-be-em Sasuke. Terdapat satu chat yang tersisa atau mungkin memang hanya satu-satunya teman chat Sasuke. Dan dia adalah.. "What the Fucktaa! Hyuuga Hanabi? Cih!" Cukup mengejutkan memang. Dengan fakta bahwa Hanabi hanyalah anak SD kelas 6. Kelas 6 sodara-sodara. Dengan Sasuke yang telah kelas SMA 3. Cukup miris. Namun, chat yang tersisa hanyalah kata 'Apa kabar?' dari Sasuke dan hanya di r, HANYA di R oleh Hanabi. Lebih miris lagi.

Tidak cukup setelah itu, be-be Sasuke berganti menjadi kumpulan gambar-gambar di media. Dimulai dari gambar kamera, ada gambar Sasuke yang mungkin akan mandi tetap narsis terlebih dahulu. Foto bugil bagian atas menampakkan tubuhnya yang 'Oh! So Seksehh!' Kemudian gambar Itachi yang tidur dengan linangan air liur dan gambar terakhir adalah gambar dapur rumah Uchiha. Entah mungkin untuk dipamer atau mungkin sebagai pemandangan percobaan untuk pertama kali dipotret. Hanya tiga gambar kamera Uchiha Sasuke.

'Terlalu sayang dengan memory hp mungkin,' Batin Naruto.

Setelah itu, jari Naruto memencet pustaka gambar. Disana hanya terdapat foto-foto kalimat-kalimat galau seperti '_Don't hope too much, because too much will be hurt so much'. _Atau 'Walaupun kiamat 2012 tidak jadi, jangan tenang dulu. Sebab UN tahun 2013 20 PAKET'. Sungguh menggalaukan bagi author dan Sasuke dkk pemirsa-pemirsa!

Tidak sampai disitu, Naruto juga membuka kumpulan file di be-be Sasuke. Kemudian membuka_ hidden picture_. Dan yang ditampilkan cukup membuat jantung Naruto berasa terbang langit ke tujuh, berakrobat dengan kuda nil, dan serasa ditembak-tembak sama peliharaan Orochimaru. Yang Naruto dapatkan adalah...

Foto Hinata yang membelakangi kamera.

Oke, sekarang kita dapat melihat video dengan gambar yang memusingkan. Dengan gambar yang semakin buram dan berputar-putar, kemudian suara ngakak-kan Naruto yang membahana.

"Eh, loe kenapa? Be-be gueee! Kenapa loe banting sih!" Tak disangka Sasuke telah balik dan mengamuk melihat tingkah Naruto yang abnormal dari ke-abnormalannya.

-Back to Show-

"Oh My God! Copy-in tuh videonya ke _flashdisk_ gue! Gue mau liat lagi _body_ Sasuke sebelum mandi!" Sekarang giliran Sakura yang bola matanya ber-_blink-blink _ria.

"Ma _to the_ Las! Malas! Minta aja sendiri sama si empu body! Btw, gue masih curiga. Si Sasuke _chat_ sama Hanabi, tapi kok malah nyimpen foto Hinata ea? Daripada loe, loe pada penasaran, langsung saja kita panggil dia. Uchiha Sasuke tunjukkan pesonamu!" Naruto berlagak layaknya Choki Sitohang di acara_ Take Me Out_.

Namun, 2 menit kemudian yang dipanggil tidak muncul-muncul juga. Para penonton bingung, reader bingung, host juga bingung. Author cuma nyeringai gaje.

"Sasukeee? Ayo donk, tunjukkan pesonamu! Buat host sekseh yang hot ini terpesonaa!" Rayu Sakura yang sebenarnya menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Sudah kubilang papan setrika-AWW! Iya-iya cukup Sakura!" Naruto tidak siap menerima segala penyiksaan fisik dari Sakura sehingga dia memilih diam dan mengalah.

Tiba-tiba beberapa kru keluar menyeret Uchiha Sasuke keluar. Kaki Sasuke yang dihentak-hentakkan di lantai studio dan silahkan bayangkan sendiri bagaimana gajenya.

"Huh! sudah gue bilang, jangan libatkan gue dalam acara nista begini. Coba bukan karena video nista itu. Gue bakalan duduk manis sekarang menonton orang lain yang dikerjain!" Cecar Sasuke yang merasa harga dirinya yang tidak ada harganya lagi alias gratis!

"Jangan marah dulu, Sasuke. Kita-kita hari ini mau bantu ngejodohin loe. Tapi sebelum itu gue mau tanya. Loe _chat_ ama Hanabi tapi kok malah nyimpen foto Hinata?"

"Eh, duren! Loe lupa kalo Hinata itu anak emasnya Hyuuga Hiashi, so dia itu pakenya yang elite! Dia itu pake Iphone. Mana bisa be-be-em-an. Lagian kalo pake sms itu mahal. Kalau ada alternatif, seperti be-be Hanabi yang jarang dipake ngapain disia-siain. Lagipula Hanabi itu masih kecil, lontong!" Sembur Sasuke kepada Naruto yang kepo-nya kebangetan.

"Oh, jadi sekarang loe lagi pe-de-ka-te sama anak emas Om Hiashi, gitu?" Seringai Naruto bangga telah menyeret Sasuke memasuki jebakannya.

"Hmm.. Ya gitu deh."

"Ciyuss loe, Sas? Miapahhh?" Tak ingin kehilangan job, maka Sakura ikut menimpali.

"Ciyus. Miyabi(?)" Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Eh, Sas, loe nggak takut ketahuan Om Hiashi bilang beginian?" Warning Naruto.

"Bukannya ini acara buat yang kepo aja yah?" Nggak kalah bloonnya, Sasuke mengupil dengan tampang yang silahkan bayangkan sendiri.

"Bisa saja Om Hiashi jadi kepo." Ejek Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Terserah deh. Sekarang langsung saja kita panggilkan Hyuuga Hinata!"

Mendengar nama Hinata disebut tentu saja membuat Sasuke terbelalak. Dan upilnya tak sengaja tertelan.

Kemudian muncul seorang gadis berambut indigo sebahu, body sekseh-dalam artian sebenarnya-berdada-ya silahkan bandingkan dengan kepunyaan Sakura-serta warna pipi yang terla memerah semerah susu perah(?).

"Hey, I've just met you. And this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me, maybe?" Tiba-tiba terdengar ringtone aneh namun anehnya nggak nyambung dari arah penonton.

"_So,_ Sasuke_. Do you want to _mengungkapkan_ something_ sama Hinata?" Naruto sedang dalam aksinya memamerkan bahasa English-Indonesia miliknya.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama. Memikirkan untung rugi yang akan diterimanya jika dia beraksi, akhirnya Sasuke mengambil langkah. Menjalankan pion serta benteng dan kudanya. Mesa dan peluncur dimunculkan-Salah tayangan pemirsa! Kesalahan teknis! Maaf!

Sasuke mengambil langkah mendekati Hinata. Dalam pikirannya tadi, Sasuke menaksir, jika Hinata menerimanya, maka biaya undangan pernikahan tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi karena infonya telah tersebar luas ke seantero Konoha.

'Yaelah, pacaran aja belum mas' batin author.

Dan jika dia ditolak, maka acara Naruto menjatuhkan harga dirinya semakin dipermudah karena acara gaje ini. Oleh karena itu, bersama-sama kita memikirkan nasib para UN-ers(?) tahun 2013 menghadapi 20 paket ujian.

"Hinata.."

"Y-ya, S-Sasuke?" Balas Hinata malu-malu.

"Sebenarnya, aku udah tertarik ama kamu beberapa tahun ini." Kelebay-an pun dimulai. Sasuke berjongkok ala orang boker didepan Hinata.

"C-c-ci-yus, S-Sasuke? M-mia-pa-pah?" Bahkan Hinata pun tertular virus ciyus miapah, Ya Tuhan!

"Ciyus, Hinata. Mi Neptunus berserta isinya. Mi Spongebob dan jelly ubur-uburnya. Aku menyukaimu. Bersediakah kamu menemaniku setelah ini, besok dan selamanya untuk menjadi kekasihku?" Selebay-lebaynya fict ini, setidaknya ada satu kata romantis.

"Y-ya, A-aku mau Sasuke." Jawab Hinata malu-malu dengan kemaluan yang telah semalu-malunya.

"Yak! Akhirnya Sasuke aho yang maho telah normal. Mari kita ucapkan Congrat'z kepada Sasuke dan Hinata. Boleh melalui be-be-em, sms, what's apps ataupun social networking." Curcol Naruto yang telah bersiap-siap mengeluarkan be-be-nya. Begitu juga Sakura.

Setelah selesai mengupdate status: 'Congrat'z to Chacuke and Hinata 4 Being first couple of Ciyus Miapah Show! Longlast for you 2!' di be-be-nya, Sakura langsung menutup acaranya dengan sebuah permintaan nista.

Meminta Sasuke berpose ala Miyabi dengan dada yang polos!

Setelah itu terjadi kekacauan dengan pingsannya Hinata dikarenakan lupa mematikan kompor di kediaman Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Continue? It's End maybe

.

.

.

**A/n :: **Ahoy! Masih ingat dengan saya tanpa mengecek profil saya? XD ya-ya saya minta maaf jika fict ini digolongkan bashing chara. Suer deh ini cuma buat happy-happy dan menghibur reader. Oh ya dan tidak lupa juga..

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!

Sebenarnya fict ini untuk pairing SasuHina. Cuma, karena Naruto dan Author yang paling

berpengaruh#timpukin kalo bisa! Maka saya taruh chara Naruto dan Author#tendang kalo bisa! Hoho. Mungkin fict ini bisa saja berchapter. Tergantung semangat nulis, ide serta apresiasi para reader. Jika ingin request, boleh-boleh saja. Asalkan sertakan ide. Hohoho.

Thankiesss for read.

Have a Nice Day! Repiewwww please?


End file.
